SSJ4 Gohan's night with Erasa and Zangya
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: After becoming a SSJ4, Gohan has a "hard" time controlling himself. This story is really just the sex scene lol, I wanted to get this part out first. Try not to be too critical lol, but I always wondered what would happen if a Saiyan had a baby with a Heran (Zangya's race). And I always thought Erasa was cuter than Videl.


Gohan had just finished with the powered up Zangya. She lay exhausted on the bed, dripping his powerful and potent SSJ4 semen from her somewhat gaping womanhood.

Erasa was not intimidated in the least. She gave a seductive grin before making her way over to the SSJ4.

Gohan wiped off his dripping, throbbing, erection. As he turned to look at Erasa, his veiny erection seemed to pulsate and harden even more. He knew what he wanted.

"It's my turn." she said in a kinky tone. She removed her towel, revealing her petite and fully nude body.

She lifted one leg on the bed, fully exposing her lower lips. She stroked her opening and moisture dripped down her inner thigh.

Gohan didn't waste any time. He walked up and the two shared a sloppy and passionate kiss. His erection pressed against her lower belly eagerly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and upper back, and after one last full on french, they released each other.

Gohan gave a primal glare, and tossed Erasa onto the bed with a grunt. "Spread your legs." he commanded as he lowered himself and his head.

Erasa gladly obliged, lifting one leg over the SSJ4's shoulder, and spreading out the other.

Gohan licked her slit passionately. He brought his hands under her cheeks and and submerged his entire tongue inside of her.

She gasped and moaned excitedly. Gohan could taste her juices. She tasted sweet and a little salty. His erection stuck up even more as he continued.

This continued for several minutes. Gohan then stood up and Erasa eagerly swallowed the first half of his throbbing manhood.

"Now for the main course." said Gohan. Erasa laid back in position and lifted one leg, giving Gohan his opening. He let the head of his erection "meet" Erasa's throbbing clit, then lowered it to her glistening slit.

Without warning, Gohan savagely enforced his erection inside of Erasa. She gasped and whimpered, but Gohan looked determined and remorseless.

Erasa's pussy felt different than Videl's. It was tighter the deeper you went and more narrow, and twice as slippery. It also felt warmer and throbbed faster. Erasa's toes seemed to spread with ecstasy as Gohan inserted himself in and out. He was getting rough but she loved every second of it.

(((Gohan could feel all these sensations because even though he was a SSJ4, he lowered all his energy so he was like a normal human.)))

"Awwwh, heh...uuurgh." Gohan groaned as he continued. "That's it baby, keep going. Ha, yes, just like that." replied Erasa.

Then without warning Gohan pulled out and was breathing heavily. Erasa looked at him dumbfounded.

He turned and looked down at her. "Bend over." he said coldly, likely due to being in his SSJ4 state.

Erasa looked intimidated slightly, but obeyed. Her back and perky cheeks looked very seductive. But most inviting of all, of course, was her closed slit from behind. As soon as Gohan's eyes met with it, his erection perked up even more.

Gohan couldn't see it, but Erasa was aware of the effect her body was having on him, she grinned maliciously. She still had an ace up her sleeve.

Gohan put his hands on her waist and partly on her shiny cheeks. It was as though his penis knew where to go. Entering Erasa from behind was a whole new feeling. He went slowly this time. He could feel the head of his erection touch the womb at the end of her tiny tunnel.

He let out a groan and this made Erasa pant. "Like fucking pussy from behind, Gohan?" she asked seductively in her familiar cute voice.

"It's fucking awesome." Gohan replied. He then began to thrust harder and more violently. The sound of his waist hitting up against her juicy bottom echoed throughout the room. Coupled with panting and moaning. Gohan couldn't help but look down at Erasa's ankle bracelet.

Just when he was getting use to the savage thrusting, Erasa did the unthinkable.

As soon as Erasa felt Gohan slowing down, likely in an attempt to last longer, she smirked darkly. Then, deep inside her slit, her vagina viciously and mercilessly clamped down on and squeezed the saiyan's throbbing erection. "OOOH-HO BABY! AARRGH!" Gohan screamed, and she clenched her teeth and continued to grin.

It was as though Gohan lost all control of his body, and he began slamming his erection into her faster once again. The stimulation of her violent, vaginal 'bites' and his manly thrusts was too much for him to handle. He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Erasa off the bed and pulled her back, while his erection continued it's assault. He lifted her upward as he went down to the ground. Erasa looked nervous because she knew what was coming.

"Take this! Aaaaauuugh!" Gohan yelled, as several gushes of semen erupted from his erection and fired mercilessly into Erasa's womb. She could feel him throbbing and pumping into her and was shocked at how much he could produce.

Being a SSJ4, his semen was empowered. It glowed as it flowed into her. Erasa literally felt full of his cum. She sighed with relief as the saiyan continued pumping sperm into her.

Gohan stood up and she plopped off of his erection before laying back on the bed. It looked as though light was inside her body in the area he had ejaculated.

Erasa laid on her back and spread her toes and legs again. Then purposefully pushed out Gohan's semen. It nearly covered a fourth of the king sized bed. "Wow! Heehee! You really liked me!" Erasa laughed as she looked at the glowing pool of semen. Zangya looked up and grinned before looking back down at the load she had received earlier with her legs and feet side ways.

She could see Gohan wasn't finished.

"Come on. You again." he called to Zangya, pulling her over. She was still oozing cum from their last session, but Gohan didn't mind.

His erection had not wilted. He inserted himself into Zangya once again. Erasa looked amused.

Zangya's pussy was the tightest of them all, but also the deepest. Where as with Erasa, his erection reached her womb with an inch or two left outside, with Zangya he had to slide all the way inside.

Erasa moved down the bed and lifted up her leg while Gohan continued to have passionate sex Zangya. He pulled out of her, and the glowing semen from their first round trailed off with his erection.

He moved over to Erasa, lifting one of her legs up onto his shoulder, and then without wiping off his throbbing pole, inserted it into Erasa once again. He continued to thrust. The three seemed to like what was happening despite the sloppy seconds flying everywhere.

As Erasa got more and more into the mood, she eventually spread both legs wide as she could and Gohan found himself fully on top of her. He was about ejaculate again.

Zangya moved up a bit to be right next to Erasa. She gave Gohan a wink and he pulled out of Erasa. He rolled off of her, and onto Zangya. Like an animal, he reinserted himself into her. "So warm...ugh...so wet.." he thought aloud as he thrust.

This continued for several minutes. He would vigorously and savagely thrust into one girl for a full minute, then get into the other. Sucking on their hardened nipples and giving them passionate primal kisses in the process. Gohan secretly loved comparing their pussies.

Zangya's was tight and deep, where as Erasa's was shorter and more narrow in the deeper parts. Zangya's vaginal squeezes and pulsates however, were longer than Erasa's but Erasa could do them more often. Both were extremely wet, but Erasa was a little warmer inside.

Gohan pulled out of Zangya with a gasp. "I'm cumming again!" he yelled and the two girls got up putting their faces near his rod. Without warning, Gohan's erection spewed yet another impressive amount of glowing semen, although this time not as much as he had pumped inside of both girls before. His penis sputtered it's glowing white semen. He shot at least 20 times.

Each streak landed on their faces at least a little. And Gohan let out yet another sigh when he was done. "Hold that position for me, will you girls." said Gohan as he went over to a drawer to get out his camera. The girls giggled and semen dripped a little from their faces onto their breasts.

"Smile!" said Gohan, and both girls obliged. Zangya and Erasa both gave seductive and whorish grins. They were proud of what they had just done.

Gohan then pulled off the video recorder that was on a stand, and both girls giggled. Their breasts touched against one another, and they began to make out with Gohan's semen running down their faces.

"What are we gonna name the kids?" laughed Gohan and the girls did the same.


End file.
